Fly me to Hawaii
by Alexis1
Summary: The gang take a trip to Hawaii and things are resolved. Michael and Maria make a decision and Tess relises she has everything she needs already.


  
Fly me to Hawaii  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment. I don't own Titanic either.   
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Based on a Challenge by Donita.  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans defended this rich guy, got him off of some very serious charges. In addition to their fee, he's lending them his home in Hawaii, as well as his private plane to get there. They tell Max and Isabel to invite some friends (Liz, Tess, Maria, Alex, Michael, and Kyle).   
The setup of the house is a main one with four bedrooms, and a small guest cottage a hundred feet away that the adults take. The teenagers share the big house.   
You can write a simple story where the teens connect and/or reconnect. It can be Conventional or Unconventional, Partner Swapping, Threesomes, or a Big Orgy. Up to you.   
There's only one requirement for this besides the reason they go to Hawaii. All eight teens have to go, no leaving anyone behind, whether you write Conventional or Unconventional. If you don't want to write a character, either stick 'em in a room with someone else in the group and have them have sex the entire trip, or have them meet someone on the beach. I'm not saying you can't kill anyone, but they need to be "alive, non-prisoners" for at least 24 hours after they get to the island. After that, everyone's fair game.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I could get used to this," Isabel sighed as she walked though the terminal of Roswell Airport, sunglasses in place.   
"You could twist my arm," Maria remarked, her arms linked with Isabel as they strutted through the terminal.   
"Yeah, like we're doing carrying your damn cases," Michael muttered behind them.  
Both girls stopped and fixed him with identical icy stares.   
Michael scowled.   
The girls transferred their attention to Alex, who was also carrying their luggage.  
"No problems here!" he affirmed.  
The girls smiled and resumed walking.   
Michael gave him a look. Alex shook his head and laughed. Michael had a lot to learn about Maria DeLuca.  
"Thanks for carrying my case Max," Liz smiled.   
Max smiled back.  
"No problem."  
"Kyle, this beauty case is so heavy," Tess said, giving him a coy smile.  
Kyle groaned.  
"Give it here," he replied. She perched it on top of her other case and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
He shook his head to himself. Since when did he become Max Evans? Turning into mush at the sight a girl.  
  
After checking in and boarding the private plane with the Evans the gang relaxed. The parents had chosen to sit right at the front so the teens sat at the back for greater privacy.   
"So what are the rules of this little trip?" Kyle asked reclining in one of the plush seats.   
"Not many. Our parents are going to take the little guest cottage and we get the house. There are four bedrooms. I don't think Mom and Dad mind who we room with…" Isabel explained giving Alex a look that made him blush.   
"They're pretty much going to leave us to our own devices. The house is quite remote so we'll have to make our own entertainment," Max continued.  
Michael guffawed.   
"And we all know what entertainment you and Liz will be partaking in!"  
Liz blushed and Max glared at him.   
"So who's gonna room with who?" Maria asked.   
"Lets write all our names down and pick one," Tess suggested.   
Everyone agreed.  
Michael picked up his piece and read the name.   
Kyle.   
Suddenly he heard Tess's voice. He looked over at her but she wasn't speaking.  
What? he asked himself silently.  
I got Maria you got Kyle. I know where I wanna sleep tonight, she informed him. She was speaking to him telepathically.   
Michael grinned and nodded. He and Tess were more alike than he thought.   
"I got Maria," Michael said, changing the name on the paper with his powers.   
"Kyle," Tess stated smirking at Michael.  
"Liz," Max grinned.  
"Alex," Isabel smiled.  
"This is all a little too convenient don't you think?" Kyle asked with a grin.   
"Don't knock it man!" Alex told him.  
"Oh well Spaceboy. Looks like its you and me!" Maria sighed leaning back in her seat.  
"All the way," he whispered.  
  
The flight passed uneventfully unless you counted Maria whacking Michael on the head for laughing at the in-flight movie, Romeo and Juliet, which none of them did considering it was typical of their behaviour.   
They arrived at the airport and were immediately whisked away in two limos. The Evans plus Max and Liz went in one and the remaining people travelled in the other.  
"This is beautiful Phillip!" Mrs. Evans sighed. And it certainly was.   
The main house was a low-rise two-floor building surrounded beautiful gardens, with lots of sweet smelling flowers.   
The driver led Max and Isabel's parents around the side of the building and out of sight, while the others walked into the air-conditioned comfort of the main hall.   
They put their case down and Max took charge.  
"OK, three rooms upstairs one downstairs. Any requests?"  
"Can we have the downstairs room?" Maria asked. " It'll have better energy flow," Maria explained.   
Max gave her a strange look but nodded.  
Soon all 8 teens split up to claim their own rooms.   
Maria led the way down the corridor while Michael trailed behind with the luggage. She pushed open the door.  
"What?" Michael asked impatiently.  
Maria didn't move. He was starting to get worried when…  
  
"OH. MY. GOD!" Maria squealed in delight.   
Maria pushed the door the rest of the way open and rushed in.   
There were two double beds both covered in white cotton sheets both covered in white fluffy pillows. In the blanket box they're were quilts, not that they'd need it.  
The centre of the ceiling supported an old style fan that whirred gently in the afternoon heat.  
She opened the French windows that led out onto a small deck area.  
"Michael come and see this!" she yelled back into the room.   
Michael got up from where he had flopped on the bed and joined her. The sight was stunning and he wasn't just talking about Maria.  
In one corner was a Jacuzzi. There were two recliners and a small wooden table. Maria walked over the decking until she felt sand underneath her feet. It was beautiful.  
"This is paradise," she told him, seeing the sea glitter in the sunlight.   
He nodded his agreement. How the hell was he going to share a room with her and not end up driving himself crazy?   
  
Less than an hour later all of them were gathered by the pool.   
Isabel looked striking in a black one piece halter with a low scooped back, Tess was in a light blue tankini, Maria in a green push up bikini and Liz swam in a sporty two piece in navy.   
The guys wore shorts in assorted colours.   
"Our room is so nice," Maria said. "We have a Jacuzzi and a private deck that leads right down to the beach. It's a real sun trap."  
"We have a balcony," Tess sighed dreamily, already imaging the fun her and Kyle could get up too.   
"Well Alex and I have a room that is right next to the courtyard. It smells so pretty. And we have lots of privacy," she grinned wickedly.  
"Max and me have the most beautiful view of the water garden," Liz bragged.   
The guys rolled their eyes.  
Maria stood up and stretched her hands over her head.   
Michael mentally groaned at the sight of her back arching.   
"I'm gonna go get one of those lilos," Maria said and headed to the pool storage room.   
Michael stood up.   
"I'm just gonna get a drink," he explained heading in the same direction that Maria had gone.   
"Michael, the kitchen is the other way," Isabel called out.   
"I know," he said not changing his course.  
  
Maria bent over the box that contained the pool stuff and rummaged around. She only succeeded in messing up the piles of spare towels and armbands. It was then she spotted an already inflated lilo leaning up against the opposite wall. She stood up only to be overcome with butterflies. Very familiar butterflies. Butterflies that meant one hot alien was standing very close.   
"Michael?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.   
He didn't answer. Instead he pulled her hips towards his so her ass was flush with his body.  
He bent his head to her ear.   
"Who else?" he whispered.  
She felt her heartbeat quicken. He always did this too her.  
"What are you doin…" she began before his lips assaulted her neck.  
"Michael," she moaned.  
He turned her around and started to kiss his way along her collarbone, nudging the strap of her bikini slightly down her arm. She groaned when she felt his hands squeeze her ass and slip just under the bottoms to touch the bare skin of her hips. It was sweet torture she wanted nothing more than to submit to him and let him touch and kiss and admire her but she knew that with them nothing was that simple.   
Maria knew that if she didn't stop him soon she wouldn't be able too at all and the fragile…quasi friendship they had built would be destroyed.  
"Michael stop," she pleaded.   
He did as soon as the words left her lips.   
"It's not that I don't want too-for god's sake I want to- but we need to sort this out before we go there," she whispered grabbing the lilo. She kissed his cheek.  
"We'll talk later," she whispered before rejoining the others.   
  
It was around 11 O'clock when the gang were all together again. The Evans's had returned to the cottage leaving them to their own devices. They'd watched a video "Cruel Intentions" and now everyone was sleepy. In fact Tess had dozed off and Kyle had to carry her to their room.   
Isabel and Alex had already departed muttering something about an early night. Michael had smirked and said he knew exactly what they meant about an early night.   
"I'm beat," Liz and Maria said at the same time and laughed.  
The four remaining teens parted ways and went into their bedrooms.   
  
Michael flicked the lights and they came on softly, dim enough to be discreet but light enough to see by.  
Maria went into the bathroom clutching a small wash bag and a change of clothes.   
She emerged a couple of minutes later, her face washed and wavy hair hanging around her face. Her baby pink vest and white boy cut underwear made her look even more angelic than usual.   
It was Michael's turn to use the bathroom and Maria pottered around before climbing into the bed nearest the deck. She considered pushing the beds apart but thought better of it. Anyway, she wanted to be close to him.   
He emerged and climbed under the covers of his bed.  
"We need to talk," she said confidently.   
He stayed lying where he was, his back facing her.  
"Do we?" he grumbled.  
Maria let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Yes. You come into the pool house start…now you don't want to talk!"  
"Got it in one!"  
"Well tough. If you won't talk then you'll listen to what I've got to say. Michael we can't carry on like this. I don't know what we are. We're not a couple but we don't date other people," she began  
Michael grunted.   
"Yeah, then who's the Brody guy?" he questioned.  
"I'll take it by that you don't like the idea of me dating other people?" she asked. He didn't reply.  
"Then why won't you be with me? Sometimes I get the impression that you actually care, like when you took me to see the Grani-thingy-bob and when we hugged when we both realised we hadn't disappeared. Then there are the times when you don't seem to care, when you go off after Courtney. Michael I need to know once and for all. What do you want?" she asked her voice raising with every word.   
"I want you! For god's sake I want you!" he yelled sitting up and getting out of the bed.  
"Then why do you keep pushing me away!" she yelled back, getting up too.   
"Because its dangerous! I'm dangerous!"  
"I'll be in danger no matter what happens. I run away from the FBI, I get blasted by evil aliens, I watch my friends disappear! I worry about you, Max, Isabel and Tess all the time! I'm frightened that something will happen to Liz, Alex and Kyle! Don't you understand? Whether or not I'm with you I'm not safe. None of us will ever be safe again! How do you know that they won't kidnap Liz and use her against Max. Or me! They could use me as bait. Would you let me die?" she asked her eyes burning with fury.  
"Of course I wouldn't!"  
"So does it make a difference?"  
Michael snapped. He grabbed the top of her arms and shook her.  
"Maria, you may not believe this but I love you too much to let you get hurt! It would kill me if anything happened to you!" he yelled.  
Now they were practically nose to nose. Maria's breathing was harsh, as was Michael's.   
Before either one knew what was happening their lips had met. Maria's knees felt weak and she had to grip onto the back of Michael's neck. His hands linked at her lower back, pulled her close to him.  
Suddenly some semblance of realistic thought entered his mind.   
He pulled away sharply and looked at her face, eyes still closed blissfully and lips red with the passion of their fiery kisses.   
Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his.   
"Mi…what…." She couldn't seem to piece together a sentence. Her head was spinning and she knew she would probably fall if he let go of her.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered removing his hands and stepping away.  
He just had to do it, she thought screwing her eyes shut and bracing herself for impact with the polished wooden floor.  
"Whoa!" he said catching her before she hit the ground.   
"See what you do to me? I can't even stand up straight when you do things like that!" she screamed beyond annoyed she had shown even more weakness than usual.   
He stood stunned by her outburst.  
"Maria…" he said reaching out to grab her arm as she moved away.  
"No! I can't handle this anymore! You make your choice right now. I'm here and yours for the taking. You either choose me now or that's it. No more Michael and Maria. No more making out in the eraser room, or at your apartment or at the Crashdown. No more coming to me when you need me. We won't even be able to friends for the foreseeable future because when I'm around you, I can't control what I do or what I say. It's decision time."  
She crossed to the French windows and opened them trying to get some air into the room that suddenly felt too hot.  
Michael's face showed all the emotions he felt as he walked over to her.   
She could see fear, confusion and…love.   
"Maria…" he whispered, running his hands down her arms. She pulled away.  
"Michael, I want to be with you more than anything else in the world. I love you. But…but if you don't choose me now…" she managed to choke out as tears ran down her cheeks. "…Then I'm getting the first flight out of here. As soon as I leave this room we're finished forever. You said you loved me too much to risk me getting hurt but if you let me then you'll have hurt me worse than anyone else. Make your decision Michael."  
  
While this emotional drama was playing out, above 6 teenagers were crowded onto a balcony.   
"Michael choose Maria!" Tess whispered to the group.   
All of them looked at her oddly.  
"What? They make a good couple!" she protested. Liz smiled at her and realised just how much Tess had changed.  
  
"Maria…." Michael began. "I…love you too but…."  
"You made your choice," Maria whispered quietly before bending to retrieve her suitcase from under the bed.   
Michael watched to shocked to move.   
Suddenly he heard Tess, Isabel AND Max's voice inside his head.  
YOU'LL REGRET THIS! They all screamed mentally.  
He brought his attention back to Maria and his heart broke.   
Her shoulders were shaking violently and choked sobs escaped her lips. Her hands shook as she dropped various items into the case.   
He used his powers to send all the clothes and accessories back to their places and push the case back under the bed.   
"Michael please don't make this harder than it is!" she pleaded facing him.   
He was standing right behind her.  
"Before you interrupted me, I was going to say I need to be sure that you can handle this. Can you?"   
She nodded intoxicated by his presence.   
"Then we have no problem," he murmured before capturing his lips with hers.   
They were so far gone so quickly, neither of them heard the cheering of their friends from above.  
  
Michael walked her to the bed, their lips not leaving each other's just like that night at the Crashdown over a year ago.   
They fell on the bed, he on top of her. Maria edged up the bed pulling Michael with her.   
"God Maria!" he whispered breathlessly against her neck.   
She smiled. It seemed like it had been to long since he'd done this.   
She moaned softly when his lips found their favourite spot on her neck.   
Her hands tangled in his hair pulling him up again so she could kiss him.   
The tabascoey taste made her feel even hotter but at this point she didn't care.   
She felt his hands run up and down her sides and the contact made her shiver.   
Maria reached her hands down and pulled his shirt over his head, only breaking contact for a second so she could throw it away.   
Michael in return placed his hands at the hem of her shirt. He pulled away enough to check that she wanted him to do this.   
She nodded hurriedly and soon her top joined his on the floor.   
"God Maria," he muttered again.  
His hands travelled the familiar path around her breasts bringing forth yet more moans from Maria.  
"More," she whispered.   
Michael didn't stop his exploration, just increased the intensity of his caresses. Slowly he kissed his way down from her collarbone, littering butterfly kisses over her breasts before kissing down her stomach until he reached her underwear. He was well aware that if they were removed then there would be no going back.   
"Michael?" she questioned softly. He crawled back up her body and placed a kiss on her temple.   
"We don't have too," he whispered into her hair.  
"What?" she asked sounding surprised.  
"I understand that you want to stop. Its ok."   
"No way. You are not doing this to me. Michael now," she commanded forcefully pulling his body on top of hers once again.  
Michael shook his head and bowed his head to hers once again while he eased her underwear off and down her legs.   
Maria impatiently waited for him to remove his boxers. When he didn't she took care of it for him.  
"Are you sure Maria?"  
She sighed.  
"Yes!" she growled and Michael smirked. He always knew she wanted him.  
He reached over and sealed the gap between the beds so there would be no risk of falling through. Once he was satisfied it was bonded he reached over to his side cabinet drawer.   
"Forget about that. Mom, put me on the pill after she found us together after…." She didn't need to finish the sentence. He was well aware that her mom had thought something was going on after he had slept in Maria's bed.   
"Maybe this is a bad idea. We don't know what'll happen…."   
She put her finger over his lips.  
"Michael, please. It'll be fine!" she smiled.  
Slowly Michael filled her, absorbing her pain and making it his own.   
Suddenly a slew of visions hit her.  
She saw Michael standing alone by the side of the road after Max and Isabel left. She saw Hank hitting him and Mrs. Evans asking him what happened. She felt what he felt when he put his hand on her chest at the Crash Festival and when he kissed her for the first time. She heard him telling Max he didn't want to hurt her and asking for advice to make her happy. She felt the desire he felt in the motel room on 285 south and at the Crashdown THAT night. She saw herself comforting him and she felt his pain when he told her he loved her and walked away.   
Then some of the most draining flashes came.   
She literally felt her heart freezing when Michael thought she had been wiped out. She felt the utter fear and heard the voice of an old man saying, "I should have kissed her," over and over again. He felt Michael wish that he had been given the chance. The relief he felt when he saw her alive and the prayers he said to the god he didn't believe in, that she would come back alive when her, Liz and Kyle had left the UFO centre.   
The visions ceased and once again she was looking into his eyes as he moved above her. The things she had seen had been so intense she felt waves of pleasure begin to wash over her.  
"Michael!" she gasped.  
Soon after he collapsed beside her and wrapped her in his arms.   
Once again using his powers he floated the sheet over their slightly damp bodies.  
"Your good at that," she whispered into his chest a contented smile gracing her lips.  
"At that or at THAT?" he asked with a smirk.  
She weakly hit him and yawned.  
"Both."  
She snuggled further into his body and he tightened his grip on her.   
"I love you Maria."  
"Ditto Spaceboy."  
  
Th next morning the reunited couple didn't turn up to breakfast, much to the amusement of the teens but the parents were a bit confused.   
"Where are Maria and Michael?" Mr Evans asked.  
"They went for a walk!" Isabel said before anybody else could get an answer.  
It was 11 0'clock before the couple emerged from the sanctity of their room. Michael had his arm draped around Maria who was carrying a bowl of cereal.  
They were given smirks. Maria blushed.  
"What?"  
"Next time you two decide to have an argument try being a little quieter!" Alex quipped.  
"That's not all they should try being quieter at," Kyle muttered.   
Tess swatted him and grinned.  
Maria sat down and stuck her tongue out at Alex and Kyle.  
She spooned her cereal into her mouth and spat it out immediately.   
"Yuck!" She said making a face. "This tastes awful! All cardboardy."   
The aliens looked each other and grimaced.  
"Close your eyes," Tess commanded.   
Maria obeyed looking confused.  
Isabel produced a bottle of tabasco and threw it to Max who poured a generous amount into the bowel much to the wide-eyed amazement of the humans.  
Michael took some cereal on the spoon and raised it to Maria's lips.  
She chewed thoughtfully for a couple of moments before nodding.  
"Much better. What did you do to it?" she asked.  
Isabel and Tess started to laugh.  
"Welcome to tabasco lovers anonymous Maria!" Isabel laughed.  
"Well I guess we know the results of having sex with an alien!" Tess spluttered.   
Kyle, Liz and Alex looked very nervous.  
"You are joking!" Maria pleaded not wanting to believe she'd have to douse ALL her food in tabasco sauce.  
"Afraid not Maria!" Max confirmed.  
Maria groaned and leaned back into Michael's chest.   
"Why do you have to invade every part of my life?" she questioned hopelessly.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Maria spotted her human friends looking disgusted.  
"Don't worry guys you'll be introduced to the wonders of sweet and spicy very soon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
